Raconteur
Description Raconteur (sometimes called "Teller", which is short for Storyteller) is a dark forest green Earth pony with hazel eyes and autumn brown mane. Although he often wears glasses, he is not actually very vision-impaired; they are meant to make him look more studious. His CutieMark is a griffon plume quill drawing a black squiggle. He has a slight British accent (Southern, London-ish.) Raconteur is a featured pony from ''AskFenlock.tumblr.com '' 'History' Raconteur was the youngest of five foals, all of whom were raised by their grandfather, Quill Seeker. He wished to open up a bookshop called The Stained Feather, but he ended up becoming a librarian instead (though he still sells books and writing materials.) Very little else is known about his life. 'Friends' Button Pie: 'Teller is not so much Button's friend as he is her debate partner. These two ponies tend to be perfectly matched in wit, always starting up an argument or battle of wits. They love to play word games with one another, as well as exchange sarcastic (and borderline flirtatious) retorts. Button Pie and Raconteur may or may not have a crush on one another (either way, they seem to be having too much fun insulting each other to care.) '''Clockwork Clover: '''After babysitting for Clover, he took a liking to her. He saw a family in need, and served to temporarily fill the role of father for Flint and Foxglove. Though he isn't romantically attracted to her, he and Clockwork Clover share a love for reading and writing. '''Foxglove: '''Outraged at her illiteracy, Raconteur found it necessary to begin teaching Foxglove how to read and write, and to do so often. Though Fox used to be reluctant to so much as pick up a book, Raconteur sat with her and read her the first bedtime story she was ever told. Enchanted by the words and pictures on the pages, Fox has been hooked on books ever since (and her mother couldn't be more proud!) '''Flint: '''As a surrogate father, Teller is always willing to lend Flint a book or a helpful bit of advice. Because Flint is a dragon, Teller also hopes to write a book about what dragons are truly like. '''Riff Raff: '''Although they hate one another's differences, Riff and Rac have been best friends and brothers since colthood. They have little to nothing in common, particularly when it comes to musical tastes (Riff loves modern music and rock, Rac loves classical music and tavern ballads.) '''Dusk (full name is Doctor Brendan Steele Dusk): '''Though he's getting old and ragged, Dusk has been Teller's loyal pet raven for many years. He is known for sneaking sips of Raconteur's hazelnut coffee when he isn't looking, and for snatching up mini-marshmallows out of anypony's hot cocoa. 'CutieMark and Element Raconteur received his CutieMark when he wrote his very first story, entitled, "Why the Ravens Caw." He won a first place Junior Jotters Author Club medal for it, which he still keeps tied to his bedpost. The "Mane Eight" of Fenlock represent some things that make a marriage successful. Raconteur's element is Communication (the act and art of saying what you mean and want in a good way.) If you would like to learn more about Raconteur, visit his character sheet page: http://zumbazyn.deviantart.com/art/Raconteur-Character-Sheet-329559945